L'amour d'une famille
by livairen-malfoy
Summary: Alfred, un jeune garçon de 7 ans est vendu par sa mère à un marchand d'esclaves contre une bouteille de vodka. Depuis il vit une vie misérable jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un belle homme anglais. Quelle vie lui réserve l'avenir? Va-t-il être enfin heureux?


_**Fanfiction : L'amour d'une famille :**_

 _P.O.V Alfred :_

Aujourd'hui est une journée très importante aux yeux des marchand d'esclaves. Aujourd'hui est le jour où des personnalités importantes viennent des quatre coins du monde pour acheter de jeunes enfants qui feront le sale boulot à leur place. Nous savons tous que notre vie sera encore pire avec eux.

Je suis dans le wagon du train qui nous emmène à l'endroit où la vente s'effectuera. On vit dans des conditions misérables, on nous nourrit tous les trois jours avec le stricte minimum comme un peu de pain et un peu d'eau, suffisamment pour qu'on survive mais pas assez pour que l'on retrouve nos forces. Nos mains sont liées par une cordelette et nos vêtements sont troués, nous marchons toujours nus pieds et nous dormons a mène la terre.

Je suis Alfred F. John, je suis d'origine américaine et j'ai 7 ans. Ma mère m'a échangé à un commerçant contre une bouteille de vodka. Cela fait 6 mois que je fais partie des jeunes esclaves et ma vie est un enfer. J'ai la peau sur les os, je ne vois pratiquement rien sans mes lunettes, j'ai des plaques d'eczéma sur mes bras et sur la moitié de mon torse et je ne peux plus regarder une personne dans les yeux de peur que celle-ci me frappe.

Au cours de ces 6 mois je me suis fait quelques amis portant le nom de Ludwin, Kiku et Féliciano. Ma mère avait donné mon frère, Mathieu, à Francis, son ancien patron. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je sais qu'il était français et qu'il travaillait comme styliste et couturier de grande renommée.

De l'Amérique on va en Angleterre pour cette stupide vente. D'ailleurs nous somme bientôt arrivés. Les jours de ventes sont les seuls où nous pouvons nous laver, mais pas dans une salle de bain mais avec un seau, un peu d'eau et un chiffon troué.

Le train s'arrête brusquement, ce qui signifie que nous sommes arrivés à destination. Nos propriétaires, comme ils aiment qu'on les appelle, nous ordonnent de descendre du wagon en silence et tête baissée, comme habituellement.

J'aperçois en descendant une immense vallée coupée par une petite mais très belle rivière, un magnifique chalet situé pas très loin de cette dernière. Pour moi, c'est le paradis. Mais je sais que cela ne va pas durer, dans quelques jours, se sera l'enfer au paradis.

J'ai soif et faim, j'ai l'impression qu'un monstre me ronge de l'intérieur. Sachant que la vente commencera dans 1h à peine, nos propriétaires s'affairent à tout préparer avant l'arrivée des plus grands clients de l'année.

Je sais que je ne serai pas vendu car plus de 100 commerçants y participent, tous sont arrivés on était les derniers, ce qui fait environ 10 000 esclaves. De plus j'ai les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, ceci ne sont pas les plus désirés, ils sont même détestés par les clients car il paraît que nous deviendront dure à contrôler, c'est des absurdités mais bon, on ne peut rien n'y faire.

 **1h plus tard**

Les clients arrivent des quatre coins du monde, c'est le moment de l'année où les commerçants peuvent faire un gros chiffre d'affaire.

Nous sommes tous placés en rangée par groupe, par âges, par pays et par couleur de cheveux et couleur d'yeux. Je suis le seul américain blond aux yeux bleus.

La vente commence avec une phrase d'introduction telle que « Bonjour à tous chers clients, la vente commence dès maintenant, préparez-vous à être éblouis ! » bien sûr traduit en 7 langues différentes.

La foule commence à se rassembler autour des plus beaux « chef-d'œuvre » comme ils disent. Moi, tout le monde m'ignore, c'est à peine s'ils me lancent un regard. Personne ne vient me voir pour me poser des questions ou m'observer.

Après 1h et demie d'ignorance de la part des acheteurs, une personne, ou plus exactement un homme, s'approche de moi. Il est de taille moyenne, dans la vingtaine et a des cheveux blonds, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais ce qui m'interpelle ce sont ses yeux d'un vert émeraude perçant et ses sourcils broussailleux. Il continue son chemin vers moi avec un sourire réconfortant et décontracté. Je baisse mon regard au sol par respect au client comme on nous l'a appris. L'étranger s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et s'accroupi. Je baisse encore plus mon regard jusqu'à voir mon torse. Il prend mon menton entre ses deux doigts pour soulever mon visage en face du sien et commence une discussion :

"Bonjour mon garçon."

"Bonjour monsieur" (je comprends à son accent qu'il est d'origine anglaise).

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Alfred F. John, monsieur."

"Enchanté Alfred, moi c'est Arthur Kirkland. Et tu peux me tutoyer et arrêter de m'appeler monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux."

"Je suis désolé, euh, Arthur ?..."

"Oui c'est ça. Quel âge as-tu ?"

"J'aurai 8 ans dans un mois et demi" répondis-je fièrement en levant huit doigts en même temps même si la cordelette est gênante pour le faire.

"Waouh, tu es un grand garçon alors."

"Oui !" un sourire rare étirait mes lèvres, je me sentais en sécurité autour de l'anglais.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais venir vivre avec moi ? Tu seras comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu."

J'étais ébahi, aucune personne ne voulait de moi, j'étais comme un déchet aux yeux de l'humanité et juste devant moi, en chair et en os, Arthur me propose de vivre avec lui et être le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir, c'est hallucinant. Un immense bonheur m'envahi. Je lui réponds avec le plus beau sourire et les yeux pétillants de bonheur :

"Oui, oui, oui !"

"Alors c'est réglé je t'emmène chez moi. Je vais juste régler les formalités de base et je reviens."

"Merci, merci pour tous Arthur !"

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier Alfred."

Il part en direction de mon propriétaire qui lui donne toute un tas de paperasses. L'anglais les remplit et lui donne un petit sac d'argent. J'ai le prix le plus bas de tous les esclaves présents à cette vente, je vaux 3 000€, soit 2 412£, plus bas qu'un esclave normalement mis en vente, surtout en seulement 6 mois.

Mon propriétaire, enfin mon ancien propriétaire, et le jeune homme s'approchent de moi. Le commerçant tient un couteau dans sa main et quand il arrive juste devant moi, il prend mes poignets liés et coupe la cordelette. Avec celle-ci défaite, on pouvait voir les ecchymoses et les blessures pleines de sang fait par celle-là. Mon vendeur me regarde dans les yeux avec dégoût et me fait remarquer :

"Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, à obéir et appeler ton nouveau propriétaire « Maitre » !"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Et baisse le regard veux-tu".

"Oui", monsieur dis-je en obéissant.

"Il n'a pas besoin que ce soit de m'appeler maitre ou de baisser le regard" lui fait remarquer froidement Arthur, puis en me regardant il rajoute doucement "tu peux même m'appeler « papa » si tu le souhaite".

"Pff" ajoute le commerçant en se détournant pour parler à un autre client.

"Je peux t'appeler « Iggy »" lui demandais-je d'une voix hésitante.

"Tu es trop mignon. Et oui tu peux. Maintenant viens, on va soigner toutes ses blessures, dont celles de tes poignets qui sont sûrement très douloureuses, et on va passer à la maison puis t'acheter de beaux vêtements, des jouets et des jeux. As-tu besoin de quelque chose d'important ?"

"Oui, enfin je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment important, mais j'aurai besoin de lunettes s'il te plaît."

"Bien sûr, je vais prendre un RDV chez l'ophtalmo et on va t'acheter de belles lunettes."

"Merci."

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne jusqu'à une magnifique voiture de sport noir. Je n'en reviens pas, Iggy doit vraiment être important. Il ouvre le coffre de la voiture et prend une couverture, une paire de pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt simple. Il le referme et ouvre la portière arrière. Il y monte et me demande de l'y rejoindre. Il ferme le porte, prend une boîte de premiers secours se trouvant sous le siège passager et me demande :

"Déshabille-toi."

"Ok" dis-je en enlevant mes haillons.

"C'est bien, maintenant approche que je te soigne et te débarbouille un peu."

L'anglais prend un gant de la boîte et met un peu d'eau d'une bouteille à proximité dessus et me nettoie un petit peu. Je me laisse faire, j'ai confiance en lui. Cela fait, il prend quelques bandages et une bouteille de désinfectant et désinfecte mes blessures comme celle de mes poignets. Après il prend les vêtements sortis du coffre et me les met comme si j'étais un enfant en bas-âge. J'adore ça, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je ne dis rien car personne ne s'était occupé de moi depuis….. Depuis bien trop longtemps à m'en souvenir.

"Et voilà, c'est fait" dit l'anglais.

"Merci Iggy !" dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

"De rien mon chéri."

Il m'enroule la couverture au tour de mon corps et me dit qu'on va à la maison. Il descend de la banquette arrière, m'attache et se retrouve devant côté conducteur et démarre. Il me dit que la route est longue, 3 heures de route exactement, et me dit que si je suis fatigué, que je pouvais dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fatigue me submerge. Je ne lutte pas contre l'obscurité et m'endorme en croyant à un bel avenir avec Iggy qui prend soin de moi comme un père le ferait à son enfant.


End file.
